


SakuAtsu Joins Ati-Atihan Festival 2020

by azlanneedssleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, HQFiloWeek2020, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azlanneedssleep/pseuds/azlanneedssleep
Summary: Umpisa palang ito ng isang linggong selebrasyon ng poon ng Santo Niño.HQFiloWeek2020 Day 2: Festivals & Fiestas | Ati-Atihan Festival,  "The Mother of All Philippine Festivals".
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	SakuAtsu Joins Ati-Atihan Festival 2020

**Author's Note:**

> The Ati-Atihan Festival is a Philippine festival held annually in January in honor of the Santo Niño (Holy Child or Infant Jesus) in several towns of the province of Aklan, Panay Island.
> 
> \--
> 
> Since Ati-Atihan is held in January let's just move the V.League season. This is held in the year 2020 because I doubt that there will be Ati-Atihan in 2021.
> 
> Yes, these are all accurate places and scheds since I grew up with this festival.
> 
> Enjoy Reading!
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, I apologize for any mistakes :'D.

**January 13, 2020, 5:00 am at Kalibo International Airport**

_"Kuya Tsum! Dito!"_ Hinanap ni Atsumu ang pinanggalingan ng boses ngunit dahil sa dami ng tao na palabas ng airport ay hirap parin siyang hanapin ang pinsan niya.

"Omi-kun, wake up will ya' and help me look for my cousin." Kunot noong sabi niya sa nobyo na hanggang ngayon ay kalahating tulog parin dahil sa pagod at mahabang flight nila.

"How would I know what your cousin looks like." Sambit ni Kiyoomi na hindi manlang binuksan ang mga mata. Hindi nalang ito pinansin ni Atsumu at hinanap nalang ang pinsan, nahalagilap niya ito na kumakaway sa kanila sa harap ng isang SUV, _"Kuya Tsum!"_

"Paulo!" Sigaw niya pabalik at hinila na ang kanyang bagahe at ang nobyo niyang kalahating tulog sa kabilang kamay, hindi manlang naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang dami ng taong nakapalibot sa kanila dahil sa kaantukan.

"Kuya Tsum!" Bati ng pinsan niyang si Miya Paulo, anak ng kapatid ng papa niya. Isa rin itong volleyball player sa isang sikat na unibersidad dito sa Pilipinas, umuwi ito para din maki celebrate sa taon taong pyestang kinalakihan ng ina niya. "Kuya Samu and Tita, Tito? Where?"

Pinaliwanag ni Atsumu sa pinsan na hindi sila makakauwi dahil sa opening ng bagong branch ng kakambal niya. "Oh then, is this kuya Omi? Your..." Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni Paulo, _"Your boyfriend Kuya?"_

Ngumiti ng malaki si Atsumu, "Yes. I'll introduce him to ya' later when he wakes up."

Matapos ang kamustahan nilang dalawa ay pumasok na sila sa loob ng SUV, magkatabi silang umupo ni Sakusa na mahimbing na ang tulog habang naka sandal ang ulo sa balikat niya.

\--

**6:39 am at Judith's Pension House**

Pwera sa kanila, walang sasakyan sa kalsada sa harap ng pension house dahil pagdadaanan ito ng mga taong mag sasadsad, pagmamay ari ng lola ni Paulo sa side ng mama niya ang pension house na ito. Pagkababa nila ng SUV ay agad silang sinalubong ng tatay ni Paulo. _"Atsumu! My pamangkin,"_ binitawan niya muna ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, rason kung bakit biglang nag krus ang mga kilay nito para salubungin ang yakap ng tito niya.

"Tito! Mum, Pa and Samu can't come cause Samu's preppin' for another openin' of his new branch." Paliwanag ni Atsumu.

"Congratulations to your twin then and to you too! I heard you got into Japan's national team." Hinarap din ng tito niya si Sakusa, "is he..?"

"Ah! Yes Tito, Sakusa Kiyoomi, my teammate, also in the national team and..." Ngumiti ulit ng malaki si Atsumu, _"My boyfriend."_

Nginitian sila pabalik ng tito niya, "Nice to meet you then, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I'm Atsumu's tito, you can also call me tito if you want. I hope Tsumu isn't giving you a hard time."

"Tito, you--!" Matipid lang siyang tinawanan ng tito niya, maging ang tito niya kasi ay saksi sa kaguluhang nagaganap sa bahay nila kapag ito'y bumibisita.

Ibinaba ni Kiyoomi ang mask na suot niya "Nice to meet you too tito." Matipid na ngumiti si Kiyoomi.

Matapos iyon ay iniabot na kay Atsumu ang susi ng magiging kwarto nila. Pagkapasok nila ay agad na nagtungo si Kiyoomi sa banyo at naligo, sumunod naman sa kanyang naligo si Atsumu.

"Wanna go out babe or let's stay here for now?"

"Stay." Sagot ni Kiyoomi at humiga sa kama.

"You've been sleepin' since we've arrived." Kunot noong sambit ni Atsumu.

"Shut up Miya, why don't you get yourself useful and be my body pillow here." Hindi na nag dalawang isip pang tinabihan ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi na agad namang pumulupot sa kanya.

\--  
**11:23 am**

Nagising si Kiyoomi dahil sa mga dampi ng labi sa mukha niya, "Mhm."

"Omi, wake up!" Nakapikit niyang hinila pahiga muli si Atsumu at marahang hinalikan ang noo nito, "Later."

"But yer gonna miss it if we're gonna stay here all day, can't ya hear it?" Soundproof ang kanilang kwarto pero rinig ni Kiyoomi ang ugong ng mga tambol sa labas. Dali dali siyang hinila ng nobyo sa bintana at kitang kita niya ang dami ng taong nagpaparada at nagsasayawan sa kalsada.

"Tito texted me that the parade of floats and tribes will start at 1 pm, let's eat lunch first then go look for a place to watch out there. If you don't want to we can just watch on the balcony instead." Linipat ni Kiyoomi mula sa bintana ang tingin kay Atsumu na halata namang gustong bumaba at makisali rin sa kasiyahan sa labas.

Napahinga siya ng malalim at inisip ang mga mangyayare kapag tumapak siya sa labas, na malamang ay nagkukumpulan ang mga taong pawis dahil sa init at pag parada, iniisip niya palang ay mukhang tataklob na ang tiyan niya. Pero hindi rin pwedeng palagi nalang mag a-adjust para sa kanya ang boyfriend niya, lalo na't siya ang dinala nito para makasama niya sa taon-taong reunion na dapat ay pamilya niya ang kasama.

"Let's go out." Maikling sambit si Kiyoomi at dali daling pumasok sa banyo para mag ayos.

Pagkalabas niya ng banyo ay bumungad sa kanya si Atsumu na bagong bihis.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Tinitigan niya ang suot ni Atsumu na dapat ay t-shirt ngunit naka gupit na ang manggas nito kaya nag mukha na itong sando.

"Wear this." Itinapon sa kanya ng nobyo ang t-shirt na naka plastic, may naka print ditong _'Ati-Atihan Festival 2020_ ' at ang apelyedo ng angkan ng pinsan ni Atsumu na may dugtong na _'reunion'_. Kunot noong tinitigan niyang muli si Atsumu, "You haven't answered my question, why are you wearing it like that?"

Tinaas baba ni Atsumu ang kilay niya at nag suot ng shades, "Like what yer seeing Omi-kun?"

Mas lalong sumama ang tingin ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu.

"Okay I was jokin' geez, it's hot out there." Pinasadahang muli ni Kiyoomi ang suot ni Atsumu, naka short ito abot hanggang sa ibabaw ng tuhod niya, sapatos at ang shades niyang hindi malaman ni Kiyoomi na kung saan niya nakuha, ngayon niya lang din napansin ang dalawang gupit ng electrical tape na naka dikit sa pisngi nito.

"Why are we wearing this though?"

"Oh, I haven't mentioned to ya' that after the float and tribe parade we're joinin' the parade as well?"

"No."

"Babe." Ngumuso si Atsumu at halata namang nagpapacute sa kanya.

Napahinga nalang ito ng malalim at tumango.

\--

**1:15 pm at the road outside Magsaysay Park**

Nakaupo sa isang silya sa gilid ng kalsada si Kiyoomi habang paunti unting iniinom ang naka can na Red Horse, isang sikat na brand ng beer sa Pilipinas, habang si Atsumu naman ay nakikisali sa iba niyang pinsan habang nag i-instagram live at gaya din ni Sakusa ay nakakadalawang lata na ng Red Horse. Kung minsan ay pupunta sila ng pinsan niyang si Paulo sa gitna para magpa picture sa mga float at mga grupong naka suot ng costume nilang interpretasyon ng mga 'Ati'. Maingay ang paligid lalo na sa rami ng tao at ng mga tunog ng mga tambol at lyre.

Minu-minuto niya ring tinitingnan si Kiyoomi para siguraduhing walang nangyari dito, lalo na't alam niya kung gaano ito hindi ka komportable sa maraming tao.

"Kuya Tsum, why don't you call Kuya Omi as well for picture picture!?" Pasigaw na tanong ng pinsan niya.

Napaisip si Atsumu at nakalimutan niya ngang tanungin si Kiyoomi kung gusto niya bang magpa picture, iniwan niya muna ang pinsan at tumungo kay Kiyoomi na ngayo'y nakatayo na.

"Hi babe~" iniangat ni Atsumu ang suot niyang shades at nilagay sa kanyang ulo, ngumuso at akmang hahalikan si Kiyoomi ng takpan ni Kiyoomi ang bibig niya at nilayo ang mukha.

"Not here." Sambit ni Kiyoomi at isinuot muli ng maayos ang mask niya.

"Why?" Tanong ni Atsumu pabalik at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kiyoomi

Aware naman si Kiyoomi na hindi naman big deal sa mga tao dito ang mga magkasintahang naglalampungan, kanina lang ay may nakita pa siyang foreigners na naghahalikan sa gitna ng kalsada habang naghihiyawan ang mga taong nakapalibot sa kanila. Pero di parin ito sapat lalo na't hindi sanay si Kiyoomi na mag PDA.

Umupo si Atsumu sa silyang inupuan kanina ni Kiyoomi, tinitigan lang siya pababa ni Kiyoomi at si Atsumu naman ay tinitigan pataas baba ang suot ni Kiyoomi. Suot ni Kiyoomi ang t-shirt na kanina niya binigay, naka insert ito sa pantalon niya, katulad niya ay may itim ding eletrical tape na gupit na naka dikit sa pisngi ni Kiyoomi.

Ngumiti ng pagka tamis tamis si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi habang mahigpit parin ang hawak sa kamay nito, _"Gwapo man akong nobyo."_ Gwapo namang ng nobyo ko na puri niya kay Kiyoomi.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kiyoomi dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang sinabi ni Atsumu. "What?!"

"I said my boyfriend is so handsome!!!" Sigaw niya pabalik. Nagsitinginan sa kanila ang ibang tao ngunit mabilis din silang nagsi balikan ng tingin sa parada.

Nag init ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi dahil sa kahihiyan at sa abnormal niyang boyfriend na malaki ang ngiti sa kanya. Tumayo si Atsumu at mabilis siyang hinila papunta sa gitna ng kalsada, tinawag niya si Paulo para magpa picture silang dalawa sa float na papalapit na sa kanila. Mabilis silang kinuhanan ng litrato ni Paulo lalo na't nagmamadali sila dahil naghahanda narin ang buong angkan ng pamilya ng pinsan niya para sa pag sama nila sa parada.

\--

**2:03 pm at Magsaysay Park**

"The street parade is known as "Sadsad", which is also what the locals call their way of dancing where the foot is momentarily dragged along the ground in tune to the beat played by the marching bands." Ngiting basa ni Atsumu hanang suot na naman ang shades na hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin alam ni Kiyoomi ang pinanggalingan.

"You just read that from google." Taas kilay na sambit ni Kiyoomi.

"Doesn't matter." Pumwesto na sila sa isang gild,  
malayo konti sa mga nagkukumpulan pero malapit ng konti sa marching band. Hindi na nila kasama ang pinsan ni Atsumu na si Paulo dahil kasali pala ito sa mga magtatambol.

" _Pamangkin ko!_ Enjoy yourselves okay?" Sambit sa kanila ng tito ni Atsumu habang inaabutan sila ng canned beer.

Agad naman itong binuksan ni Atsumu at ininom.

"Slow down." Nag aalalang sabi ni Kiyoomi.

"That's the thing babe, it's fun that way." Ngumiti nang nakakaloko sa kanya si Atsumu habang mabilis na inilapat ang mga palad nito sa bewang ni Kiyoomi, panandaliang nanahimik ang paligid, na parang sila lang dalawa ang makasama sa mga oras na iyon. Kanina pa gustong halikan ni Kiyoomi ang mapula pulang labi ni Atsumu lalo na't bagay na bagay sa kaniya ang suot nitong shades na bumagay sa buhok niyang mala mais ang pagkaka dye job.

Ibinaba ni Kiyoomi ang suot niyang mask at unti unting naglalapit ang mukha nila, magdidikit na sana ang mga labi nila ng biglang tumunog ang mga tambol sa likuran nila.

Lumayo si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu, tinanggal ang pagkakahawak ng mga kamay nito sa bewang niya at hinawakan na lamang ang kamay nito.

Iniayos niyang muli ang suot niyang mask at napansin niyang kanina pa naka ngusong naktitig sa mga paa nila si Atsumu.

\--

**5:30 pm outside St. Gabriel Hospital**

Unti unti nang nagdidilim ang paligid, nagsindihan narin ng mga sulo ang ibang kasama nila bilang ilaw, 30 minutes nalang ay malapit ng mag tapos ang sadsad, malapit narin naman sila sa pension house.

Sa dilim ng paligid at sa dami parin ng tao ay hindi sila halos mapansin ng mga tao. Mahigpit na nakahawak sa bewang ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu, paatras itong naglalakad habang sumusunod ang mga padyak nito sa tunog ng nga tambol, nakatago ang mukha nito sa leeg niya habang marahang hinahalik halikan ang balikat at leeg ni Kiyoomi.

Kanina pa ito lasing at maging si Kiyoomi ay may tama narin dahilan kung bakit hindi niya narin napipigilan ang nobyo sa pinag gagagawa sa kanya. Nang madaan sila sa isang kalye na mas malapit para makarating sila sa pension house ay sinabihan ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu na mag short cut na sila pabalik, kung magpatuloy pa sila sa ruta ay hindi niya na alam at baka mag momol na sila sa gitna ng kalsada.

Nang makarating sila sa harap ng building ng pension house ay walang taong sumalubong sa kanila dahil ang karamihan ay doon parin sa parada, mabilis silang umkayat ng hagdan at pumasok sa kwarto nila.

Mabilis nilang hinubad ang mga sapatos nila, hinila siya ni Atsumu patungo sa kama nila at doon na nagtama ang kanilang mga labi.

Pumatong si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, dahan dahang bumababa ang mga halik ni Atsumu sa leeg at balikat ni Kiyoomi, lumayo si Atsumu para titigan si Kiyoomi.

"Omi-kun, thank you." Nakangiting pasasalamat niya.

"For what?" Naka kunot noong tanong ni Kiyoomi.

"For coming with me, even though you hate crowds, even though you hate places that are noisy, PDA."

Maliit na ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa kanya at hinalikan ang noo niya, "I can't believe myself too but look who's here."

Umpisa palang ito ng isang linggong selebrasyon ng poon ng Santo Niño.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this impulsively, this is the first time I wrote something, when I saw the 2nd day prompt it pushed me to write this. Please I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and my limited vocabulary also the characterization may not be accurate I'm sorry :'cc I love SakuAtsu and I want them to experience the Ati-Atihan Festival :DD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
